Miracles
by MilesAndMilesOfSmiles800
Summary: the next generations of wings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lillian's P.O.V**

I hopped off my bed. Light shined through my open circular window, making me squint my eyes and smile. I went through the kitchen to grab a mango, and headed out the door, then walking about the streets of Avalon to get to the academy. I smiled as she ate the fresh, ripe mango, and watched young summer faerie mentees learning how to light sparklers and arrange flowers for parties.

When I got to my potions class, I sat down next to my lab partner Jake. I could barly hold my breath. He was my best friend, and I knew we could be more. He smiled at me with his straight white teeth. I grinned back, praying that I wasn't blushing. He was amazing. He had perfect blonde hair and tan skin with amazing blue eyes and a mucsled feature. I quickly escaped my gaze, and tryed to focus on the board as our teacher Ms. Hoolagan gave us our daily instructions.

**Kira's P.O.V**

I grinned at Lillian when she walked through the door of the potions class, but she was to busy focusing on Jake. Sometimes I wondered if she ever had time for her friends. I slapped myself, mad that I had talked with Jake about asking her out yesterday, and he is going to. Damn that plan seemed perfect until now.

"Kira what is the potion we use to heal sick plants?" Ms. Hoolagan asked me suddenly.

"Willow Whisp." I answered with a smile. Ms. Hoolagan nodded with pleasure. Ugh. I hated being smart sometimes. Potions may be my best class anyway, but I am still called a freak here at the academy.

After class, I pulled Lillian aside.

"So what's been going on with you and Jake?" I grinned

Lillian tensed, managing to stifle a grin. "I told you, we're just friends."

I rolled my eyes and we walked to our next class.

**Hope's P.O.V**

I walked silently to my herbs class, glancing at Lillian and Kira as they passed me. I did _not _want to talk to them by all means. I still couldn't believe that prank they pulled off at the last Winter Festival. It still angered me allthough the prank was last year. They imported snow from the human world! It tasted terrible and Hermison our King had been sick for days. I knew I was going to have to talk to them eventually, but today was _not _going to be that day.

**Adam's P.O.V**

As usual, I had gotten to herbs class early. I pulled out my cell phone to make a quick call to Jake.

"Hey man!" Jake answered.

"Did you ask her yet?" I questioned him. Jake kept chikening out to ask Lillian, the hot summer faerie out for days. Then again I had been to chicken to ask Jade out. Ok but that's not the point!

"No..." Jake muttered.

"Well she and Kira just got here now!" I said winking at Lillian, who grinned and sat at a table with Jade, Kira, and Raymond.

Jake hung up on me. I sighed. I will never figure that kid out.

**Jake's P.O.V**

I rushed into class just as the bell rang. Sighing with relief, I pulled up a chair and sat with Sean, Adam, and Hope.

"I blame you for this!" I joked with Adam as I filled a pot with soil.

Mr. Dustle was giving us instructions on how to plant magic beans. Not paying attention, I glanced at Lillian, who held my gaze for a second, blushed, and looked away. I smiled but tried to hide it. Suddenly, Sean slapped me on the back.

"atta' kid!" He laughed. "Damn you guys are cute. Never give up on this chick." Sean walked back to seat from across from me and sat down. Adam and Hope laughed.

I shook my head, and planted some magic beans.

**Jade's P.O.V**

At lunch, something happened to everybody. I sware to god today's lunch was the most amazing, and intense lunch ever. It all started when Hope sat with us at lunch. And she was talking. I had never heard her talk to us before since about a year ago. That's when I knew something was up. Then it happened. It was great.

Let me give you the details. Jake asked out Lillian. Lillian said yes. Adam asked _me_ out. I said yes. Raymond asked out Kira. Kira said no. I was shocked. Ray is a hot, tan red-head. He's super nice, and he's really brave. I guess she just doesn't like guys that way. As I ate the rest of my blueberries, I just wondered why in hell did Hope all of a sudden look so sad. I can't wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

~2 Years Later~ (Raymond's Name changed to Jared)

**-Jake's POV-**

I watched as Jared kissed the top Lillians head. I was dissapointed. How could she be cheating on me? I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide someplace small and dark where I could feel emotionless. Lillian ment so much to me, I didn't want our connection to break. As long as Jared didn't have a seedling with her, i knew i would be able to win her back. I could remember all those times we kissed, her mouth tasted sweet like fruit mixed with honey and blossoms. I didn't regret one touch I had, had with her. It was too brutal to watch. I krept out of my hiding place and went home. I would deal with them later. My pissed brain needed to calm the flames inside it. The sun was baking my hair by the time I had got to my cottage. I feel like crap and i'm to stubborn to do anything about Jared and Lillian. This is bullshit.

**-Lillian's POV-**

I knew I was cheating on Jake, but I couldn't take my hands _off_ of Jared. Unlike humans, we can have sex without getting prego. Humans are missing out. I bet that's a reason why they think we should make "faerie potion"

"You look so gorgeous today." Jared whispered in my ear, giving me another one of hiss pasionate, sweet kisses. I lay on the ground, him on top of me, clothes on, and feeling like a complete bad-ass. But I didn't care. I loved him. That's all that mattered. When tounge was added, I think we both lost it. We walked back to his cottage, hand in hand, then continued. We just kissed and kissed. It felt incredible, like it was only us two in the world.

**-Hope's POV-**

Whatever was going on with Jade and Adam is over, and now he's mine. Kira's extremly jelous. I don't care though. Lillian especially couldn't care less. She ditched us for the popular kids. Doesn't even talk to us anymore. And Jade joined her! I didn't know they would ever become this boy crazed and bitchy, but they are! God, I wish we were never their friends, because now they talk to us like they're nobodys.

**-Jade's POV-**

"And I was like, Yeah that's right bitches. I'm going out with Sean!" I told Lillian, who started cracking up. We were ditching school with the guys and Gabriella today. I hope there will be no tension with Jared and Jake. It wasn't right for Lillian to be cheating on Jake with Jared, but she is her own person. And I would never use magic on her.

"I know right!" Lillian laughed, "And then Hope was all, "Well i'm going out with Adam! She still doesn't know he's cheating on her with Gabriella." she said glancing at the two chatty lovebirds.

"And Kira just stood there all anti-social! I still can't believe she eats meat! That's disgusting! How does she live?"

Gabriella joined us. "I just don't get that. I mean, we are faeries."

There was a long pause as we then glaced at the guys, Jake and Jared glaring at eachother.

**-Adam's POV-**

I could sense tension in the air between the two J's. I wish they would stop fighting over girls... It sucks dick because they're such good friends, or at least were. When we reached the gate, we were wondering if this was such a good idea in the first place. "You guys still wanna do this?" I asked, breaking the tension. Living in the human world for 2 months is a big deal. We better pull this off or we will be faerie toast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adam's POV-

Adam smiled at Hope. "I love you." he whispered in her ear as we crossed the bridge. Jade was gossiping with Lillian, like she was queen of Avalon. What a bitch. I'm so done with her. Hope smiled at me, and i gently kissed her forehead. "I know you're scared." I murrmered, "But I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I don't know if i can do this. Living as humans. For five years? We're insane!"

"Yes we are." I laughed. We were deffinently insane.

Lillan's POV-

Lillian laughed along with her two best friends, Jade and Gabriella. She glanced at Kira, who was walking with Hope and Adam. "They're such outcasts." she muttered.

"I know right. I'm so glad i dumped Adam." Gabriella added.

"YOU WHAT?" Jade and asked, shocked.

"Its no big deal. I bet i'll meet some kind of hot human anyway." Gabriella laughed.

We all laughed. It was always fun hanging out with Jade and Gabriella. Lillian couldn't believe she'd spent 12 years hanging out with those outcast losers Kira and Hope. They thought they were _so_ cool. Ugh. Screw it.

Jake's POV-

Jake was standing alert with Sean and Jared. "You know what can we just get over the whole Lillian thing?" he asked Jared, "I mean, we have to live with eachother for 5 years. We shouldn't be fighting."

"Yeah I agree, just don't go on bitching about how she cheated on you."

"Done." They looked around the human forest. It was pretty lame. They passed around all the invisable mint so they could go rob the bank. They were desprate. They needed money. It was now or never.

Kira's POV-

I ate the invisable mint. It would keep us invisable for 3 hours to rob the bank. We all ran, as fast as we could. So for me, totally not as fast as Lillian. Besides Hope, the slowest in the group. We followed staff into bank compartments, grapped clear bags, and stuffed them as fast as we could, each of us grabbed over one million dollors, so this would last us a few years. Then we ran. and ran and ran. we stuffed the cash in backpacks. We waited the last 25minutes and went to the real estate to buy some condos. End of story. We were actually doing this.


End file.
